You Stuffed Up
by BitOfANerdInGeneral
Summary: Emma goes over to Belle's house without Regina's permission. The result is hilarious. *A very small one shot *probs not the best writing *funny


_*buzz* *buzz*_

Emma groans. Ruby and Belle look at her in question.

"It's Regina." Emma explains. Ruby and Belle exchange confused looks.

"You haven't even looked at it." Ruby points out. Emma shrugs. Ruby's expression turns to disbelief. "You didn't!" She cries. Emma flinches slightly. "Holy crap, Emma you are so screwed." Belle looks a little lost.

"I thought she said she didn't mind if you came?" Belle asks, still slightly confused. Emma sends her a guilty look. "Emma," Belle stresses the word and Emma seems to shrink into herself, "You know what happened last time." Ruby snorts.

"Yeah, let's not repeat that. Horny you is no fun." Ruby states.

"Hey!" Emma protests and throws a pillow at Ruby who ducks around it.

"So you didn't tell her?" Belle asks, already sounding worried. Regina rarely punishes Emma in the same way.

"Well...I didn't _not_ tell her…" Emma says, trying to get out of it.

"So?" Belle prods.

"So I just told her and left." Emma says quickly. Ruby's eyes bulge out of her head and Belle makes a strange noise in her throat.

"Do you have a death wish!" Ruby asks.

"I'm suddenly regretting coming here." Belle whispers, more to herself then the others. Everyone knows Regina hates to be told what to do. "I think you should check that text, Emma."

"You know Belle, you're sounding more and more like Mary Margaret every day." Emma says. Belle shrugs her shoulders.

"That's what you get when you're her assistant." She says nonchalantly

"Belle is right though." Ruby says, giving Emma an apologetic look. Emma was trying to change the conversation. "She almost hates being ignored more than she hates being told what to do." Ruby had a point so Emma reluctantly pulls out her phone and opens the message.

 _Regina_

 _Come home._

The phone buzzes again.

 _Now_

Emma looks at the phone and then to her friends.

"She says to come home." Emma tells them.

"You should probably go." Belle tells her and Ruby nods in agreement. Emma looks undecided.

"She'll probably kill you if you the two most things she hates." Ruby tells her.

"But she'll kill me _later_." Emma says confidently.

"So you're going to risk the next month for one night?" Ruby asks, looking doubtful. Emma grins.

"Better make it a good one." She says before replying.

 _Emma_

 _No_

Ruby snatches the phone of her.

"You _do_ have a death wish!" She screeches, dropping the phone like it burned her. Emma grabs it and quickly turns it off.

"It's fine. It can't be too bad, right?" Emma says, hoping she doesn't sound as afraid as she thinks she does. Her friends exchange doubtful looks but don't comment. They both know this is the worse Emma has ever disobeyed Regina. They both know Regina can be controlling and her and Emma's relationship is borderline D/S but they're completely fine with it. She's never done anything against Emma's will and they can clearly see Emma is head over heels for her.

They decide to try and ignore it. Change the topic as they wait for the inevitable to happen.

"How's Dorothy doing?" Emma asks, she notices Belle flinch slightly but doesn't mention it. Emma knows Belle has liked Ruby since they met but hadn't mentioned it and now it was too late. Ruby lights up, completely forgetting about Regina.

"Amazing! She's so hot when she sticks up for herself." Ruby gets a distance look in her eye as she remembers whatever she is referring to. Belle looks even more uncomfortable so Emma tries to change the subject again.

"We should order pizz-"

 _*ding* *dong*_

Emma pales. Ruby glances nervously at the door and Belle looks like she's about to bolt.

"I should hide." Emma whispers fearfully. "I should definitely hide." She quickly gets up and runs into Belle's bedroom, debating between the wardrobe and under the bed. Ruby looks at Belle and decides she doesn't want the possibility of Regina's wraith on the sweet girl. She gets up with a sigh, steeling herself. She walks over to the door and hears two insistent knocks on the door.

"Hey...Regina." Ruby says cautiously, not knowing if she should open the door all the way or not.

"Where's Emma?" Regina asks immediately.

"Uh...she's not here?" Ruby says, already knowing Regina knows the truth. Regina growls and squeezes past Ruby. She completely ignores Belle and calls out,

"I know you're here Emma. Stop hiding." Belle and Ruby send each other nervous looks. "Is there a back door?" Regina asks quietly but none to gently.

"Yes." Belle says immediately. Regina raises an eyebrow, still not looking at them.

"She didn't use it, did she?" Regina says wuth an eye roll. Ruby can't help but smile.

"She sure didn't." Ruby says, sounding cheerful. Regina immediately starts moving for the bedroom. Belle sends a questioning look to Ruby who shrugs. A moment later they hear a small shriek and a couple thumps. Belle goes to move but Ruby stops her. They hear a small whine, that could only be Emma, before a grumbled response. Regina walks out of the bedroom followed by a sulking Emma. Regina walks straight out the door.

"Help me. She's going to kill me." Emma whispers to Ruby and Belle on her way by. Belle looks appalled at the idea while Ruby raises an eyebrow, giving Emma a look saying ' _you did this to yourself_ '. There's an annoyed shout of 'Emma!' and Emma quickly scrambles out the door. Head down and face fearful. Ruby and Belle stay still, not daring to move as they listen to a car start and begin to drive away. Once the sound faded they both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Emma was _screwed_.


End file.
